Category talk:Medal Sprites
I messed up the levels for the Kabuto and Kuwagata medals from 3/4... They should probably be 1-2-3-4 rather than 0-1-2-3. I was thinking of Medarot 2/CORE where they have an added level below the first one as well as an extra one on the end... I don't know how to fix it though. The Golux 20:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Licensing I'm just using the Sprite licensing but it would be great if we could come up with one that automatically adds the "Medal Sprites" category too... :Yeah, I'll try making a template for it now... I can fix any image names too, if you want. (I'm not sure if regular users can...) Which ones do you need renamed? ~ Kimbles 20:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) All of the Kabuto and Kuwagata ones need the numbers increased by 1 - 0 becomes 1, 1 becomes 2, 2 becomes 3, and 3 becomes 4. then again, I'm not 100% sure since I've never played 3 or 4 - do the Kuwagata and Kabuto medals have an extra form for lower levels or an extra form for a higher level (i.e. do they evolve at 10, 30, and 60, or 30, 60, and 100)? for 2/CORE they have both, so for those games Kabuto and Kuwagata should be 0-4 while other things are 1-3. I'm actually also wondering whether medals with only 1 or 2 levels should be listed as being closer to the initial form or the final form... The Golux 21:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, okay, I tried moving them and it seems to be using the old links as redirects for the images but not the descriptions. >_> It might fix itself if we wait a while, since I know some parts of the wiki update slower... Honestly, though. *sigh* :I suspect that medals generally evolve at 10, 30, and 60, but I really don't remember for sure right now. I actually never noticed that 2 CORE had more of them. o_O For numbering them, I'd number the first stage 1 and count up, even for 1 or 2-stage medals. Keeps things simple. ~ Kimbles 21:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: 3/4 still has Kabuto and Kuwagata (and B-Kabuto and B-Kuwagata) evolving one more time than usual. most medals only evolve twice, presumably at 30 and 60. in 3/4, Kabuto and Kuwagata have one extra form on one end or the other, either at 10 or 100; in 2/CORE they have an extra form on ''each ''end. Anyway, we can let it see if it irons itself out image-wise over the next day or so, and if not we can always make new ones or something. The Golux 21:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Also, you didn't move the Kuwagata ones, was that on purpose? The Golux 21:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the starter medals evolve more because they're the starters. XD I didn't bother moving the Kuwagata ones when I saw that it messed up for Kabuto... By the way, I made the template, just use now. ~ Kimbles 21:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh, can you please correct the Kabuto medal sprites???--SoujiroElric 21:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, we're working on it. >_> ~ Kimbles 21:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Soujiro, maybe you can answer the question, what levels do the Kabuto/Kuwagata/B Kabuto/B Kuwagata medals evolve at in 3/4? The Golux 21:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually not, sorry =(--SoujiroElric 22:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC)